


【Gramon】Fancy

by Sillylinnet



Category: Blur(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillylinnet/pseuds/Sillylinnet
Summary: 傻白甜





	【Gramon】Fancy

你从没想过自己会对Damon产生那种幻想。  
那是从什么时候开始的呢？你在童年的尾声认识了你这辈子最好的朋友，你们成天黏在一块儿。你们一起骑车去学校，周末借宿在对方家里，彼此父母都熟知对方的名字。  
后来你们进入了青春期，男孩子们开始盯着漂亮女孩瞧。你觉得有些不对劲起来，因为你只想盯着你的朋友，看他眯着眼睛大笑，看他满不在乎地穿着大了几码的外套跑来跑去，看他空荡荡的裤管下露出细细的脚踝，看他漫不经心地跟姑娘们调情。你会一直盯着他，直到那双蓝眼睛对上你的。你会狼狈地撇开脑袋不再看他，感到自己的心跳微微过速。而你知道接下来他会蹭到你身边，扯扯你的袖子，喊你的名字。  
Graham，Graham。他会连叫两遍，然后提出各种各样的建议。他会说，今天下午来我家吃饭吧，我妈妈老念叨你；或者，我们去上次那家唱片店吧，它们进了好多新东西；也有时候只是说，下午一起回家吧。  
Damon以这种方式轻而易举地占据了你几乎全部的课余时间。你开心又不安，因为你知道Damon在女孩间很受欢迎。有几次你想问他，你不跟Erica或者Fiona或者其他任何漂亮姑娘们出去玩吗？你知道那些男孩会怎么做，他们带姑娘们去吃冰淇淋，请她们看电影，再送她们回家，期间有无数黏腻的吻。但你清楚你不希望Damon这么做，所以你干脆闭嘴了，眨眨眼睛，无意识地盯着Damon的嘴唇看，好像这样就能看出他吻过多少女孩一样。  
其实你真正想问他的是，为什么你吻那些女孩，却不跟她们出去？你曾有一次“不小心”撞见这种场景，看到Damon和不知名的女孩接吻，他神色如常，好像亲吻一个女孩子于他而言不过是家常便饭，被吻的女孩则满脸通红，紧闭着眼睛。大概是因为你老盯着Damon看，偶尔你还会发现他唇边的口红印。你心里发酸，好像刚打翻了一瓶柠檬汽水，咕嘟咕嘟地冒着气泡。  
Damon仍跟你形影不离。不知道是不是你的错觉，Damon在你旁边笑得更开怀，笑得漂亮的蓝眼睛都消失在一层层的皱纹里，这看上去傻极了，但你很喜欢，你也会跟着他一起狂笑，像两个笨蛋小男孩。他还会做一些傻的出奇的事，像是朝树上的松鼠丢石子，恐吓草丛里的猫之类的，蠢到你想揍他，又忍不住想吻他。  
他开始出现在你的梦境里。你梦到他吻你。不是你以为的一触即分，而是难分难舍的深吻，牵扯到舌头、牙齿、唾液交换，即使是在梦里你也感到害羞。Damon熟练得令人发指的吻技让你晕头转向，呼吸急促。你不甘心地想，是吻过多少女孩，才让他这么擅长这个。  
这种梦境让你不知所措。第二天你醒来的时候会硬得比往常都厉害，梦在你脑中仍然清晰。你会红着脸咬住下嘴唇，借着梦的余韵纾解欲望。你知道Damon很快就会来到你家外边催你一起上学，清脆的自行车铃提醒你Damon就在外面，一墙之隔。  
你享受Damon的亲近，又隐隐地感到担心。他的接近常让你手忙脚乱，心跳加速。你开始发现他的目光经常以你为落脚点。  
你担心的、幻想的、期待的事终于发生了，Damon吻了你。你还来不及闭上眼睛，就看到Damon的脸向你靠近。他看了你一眼，随即不好意思似地垂下眼来，过长的睫毛随着呼吸微微颤抖着，几乎碰到你的脸。  
你看到他的生涩与犹疑，感到他的手不确定地在你的脑后动了动，轻轻地抓住了你的头发，像在寻找一个支点。他的鼻尖差一点就和你的鼻子撞在一起，狼狈地蹭过你的嘴唇， 你伸出舌尖舔了他一下。你确定他连耳朵都红了起来。他笨拙地偏过头，嘴唇摸索着贴上你的。  
你梦到过类似的场景，你只是没想过这真的会发生。  
这比你的梦境真实，有Damon气息与热度，你们贴在一起的身体共享着同一种呼吸的节律。  
你不敢闭上眼睛，你担心再睁开后Damon的吻会像海上的浮沫一般消散。你还担心更糟的事。你担心看到Damon无所谓的表情，像他吻那些女孩时一样。  
你也从没想过Damon吻你时会这样害羞而笨拙，连看你都不敢。他试探性地伸出舌头舔你的嘴唇，你的大脑几乎一片空白。你比在梦里还要害羞，在这个毫无吻技可言的Damon面前，你感觉自己都要烧起来了。你试图回应他，用你更加笨拙的舌头。   
唇齿间的纠缠让这个吻变得湿乎乎的，让人难以脱身，像抹香鲸与霸王乌贼的缠斗。  
你们的吻终于结束了，但你们仍抱在一块。你脸上的热度还没退下来。你突然非常、非常想知道一个问题的答案。  
“你问过多少个女孩，Damon？”你问他，尽量显得平静而好奇。纯粹是好奇。  
Damon的脸也是红的，吻给他带来的不好意思还没有被厚脸皮所取代。  
他好像从没在女孩子面前脸红过，你后知后觉地想。  
“那是为了……练习。”Damon小声说。  
答非所问，你感到疑惑。他抬起头来看了你一眼，你不知道他看到了什么，反正他笑了起来。  
“她们都不像你，Gra。”

End


End file.
